In general, when using a web browser in a mobile terminal (e.g., a portable phone) with a touchscreen, a user has great difficulty in inputting a complex command through the touchscreen. The reason for this is that a display unit of the mobile terminal is much smaller in size than and inferior in function to that of a general computer.
Nevertheless, because a conventional interface of a dedicated mobile web browser imitates an interface of a general computer, a menu icon smaller than a user's finger or a stylus may be displayed on a screen. Accordingly, the user has difficulty in touching the menu icon with a user's finger or a stylus, thus causing many errors. Also, the menu icon occupies a fixed region in the screen, thus causing inconvenience to the user in an interface operation.
A gesture function is proposed to overcome the above limitations. The gesture function maps various functions to gesture motions, thus making it possible to perform a relevant function even without touching a menu icon. However, such a gesture function may overlap with a screen scroll function, thus requiring a complex gesture motion or causing restrictions on implementation. Also, the user needs to learn a complex gesture motion.